


Notes, How to Be Good at Being Bad

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daichi Has Had Enough ™, Dom/Sub adjacent, Edging, Knotting, Love Hotel, M/M, Suga being spicy and unhelpful, Suga derailing his own date, Suga gets his just deserts, There's a mirror involved at one point, They call eachother captain/vice captian and it gets heated you know, Yes again, adapted from a roleplay, i can no longer tell the difference between light and heavy, iTS JUST PORN OKAY, when i say d/s adjacent you have to understand that its probably actually very dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: Suga has half a mind to temper himself before he really sets him off, really manages to dig down into something a little less pliant. He'd worked so hard on his plan to get them both where they were right now: a precipice. Countless key points scribbled down on the scrap paper in his head serving as a memory line should he ever get the chance to do it again.He has the mind. But he doesn't listen to it.So he takes a shaky inhale, steels himself like he knows he's about to attempt to pass through something solid, and speaks, "I'm not sure you can, Sawamura."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Notes, How to Be Good at Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's spelled 'just deserts' look it up

Daichi Sawamura, former captain of a monstrous murder of crows, thigh extraordinaire, 100% thicc daddy material, was late. 

He was late, and the February air was snapping at the bridge of Suga's nose, dulling his legs and fingers into utter numbness, souring his mood with every tiny movement. The white caps heavy on the tops of the mountains that could be seen just barely over the suburban crawl served as a humbling reminder that despite everything, at least there wasn't snow to fight with, but it didn't help relieve the bite of humid, cold air as it passed straight through his clothes. If it weren't for those things, he likely wouldn't have minded. Daichi was punctual, reliable, clockwork. But now he was five minutes late and pushing it.

He needed to find somewhere to wait that wasn't the frozen pole his ass had converged with.

Note: no more winter dates until Daichi gets a car

So he pried himself away from his usual waiting spot, tucked his face into the damp but warm space of his scarf, and scuttled towards the closest shop to the station. He could text Daichi when he was inside...

The blast of warm air was enough to make his eyes water, but he didn't falter, trudging up to the wood bar like he was about to ask for their manager, yanked a chair out, and plopped down. The small man behind the counter approached tentatively.

"C--"

The man couldn't even finish his first word before the omega had brought his hand up to stop him. "Please, just-- anything warm. It's too cold out there." His thumbs were so numb that it took him two tries to get past his screen lock. Pathetic. Daichi was going to pay for his frostbite amputation fees.

**Daichi i s2g im gonn a frexee my ass off and then ill be assless for the rst of my life is that what u wan--**

Delete, delete, delete.

**im in the coffee shop across the street. too cold.**

...

Emoji, emoji, emoji. Send

A cup clinked in front of him, some sort of mystery teabag steeping the water into amber hues. Smelled good. Steaming. Perfect to burn his fingers on for a while. He lifts it carefully to his lips. Anise hits his nose first, then cinnamon, a mix of earthy spices mixed together with a little ginger on the side. Finally, Suga lets some of the tension release from his shoulders and tips the cup to take his first sip...

And promptly has nearly half of it spill onto his lap due to a sudden bump from behind.

“ _Hf._ ”

And it puts Suga in an even worse mood than the cold. He sets the cup back onto its rest, flicks the droplets off his fingers, tries not to wince too much at the feeling of burning liquid seeping into his jeans. He says nothing. He doesn't even turn around.

"Oh god, sorry!" _You will be._ "Are you okay? Oh god that was hot tea, wasn't it?" _Yep._ "Here, uh, a napkin-- do you need ice? You're not burnt, are you? I'll go grab some more napkins!"

It's enough to finally turn his head. Panicked eyes and pink cheeks flare across a handsome but youthful face, brown mop of hair looking like it'd lost a battle with a winter cap. Suga can tell before he even really tries; he's an alpha, tossing spaghetti in marvelous waves as he practically teleports to the napkin dispenser. Poor kid.

"H-here. I'm sorry. I'll buy you another one, o-or anything else you want." Handsome. Not quite like Daichi, but still good.

A buzz, screen lighting up against the woodgrain.

**Daichi: one min away, sorry!**

Note: he's never more than ten minutes late at the worst

"I'm alright," he finally assures, turning his voice from frostbite to summer honey, with a saccharine smile to go with it. Light lashes flittering against the rise of his cheeks, poor, poor kid. "No harm done. Not that much spilled anyway." They make eye contact and the alpha nearly melts. All it took was a flash of omega charms and he had him in the palm of his hand. God, he was powerful. He could have _anyone_. And Daichi had made him wait.

Suddenly, he devises a plan. It's an utterly evil plan, and one Suga knows is a heavy bet. He's not one for sadism but the idea is too tantalizing to brush away.

"Can I, uh-- Can I get you something as a replacement?" The alpha was sweating, just a drop against his temple. It must've been sweltering beneath his coat with how red his face was.

There's a heavy tick of time; Suga holds it precariously. He knows exactly what he wants and exactly how to get it, and just when the space between them nearly runs out of air, he speaks, "you can pay me back in a different way." The words are low and sweet and inviting, carnivorous and hunting. It's so terribly cruel, Suga knows, he knows, when the boy turns redder than the omega thought anyone could (or should) go, but he has him right where he wants him. Puddling before him like a teenager unable to control his pheromones as Daichi graces the entrance with his broad frame and warm winter garb.

It doesn't even take a second for Daichi to figure out what was happening, either. His face goes from neutral to sour in record speed, lips dipping downward and brows knitting. Oh, he _knows_ , because it's impossible for him to ignore the puppy currently panting down Suga's neck. It's impossible for him to ignore Suga's coy gaze, his little smile, the self-satisfaction of some wonderful prank gone just the way he was hoping. 

Note: he _always_ reacts when you flirt with someone else

Damn, he loved him.

" _Koushi_." The baritone of his name has him weak before he can even think to resist it, following each footfall from the other like salvation.

Note: keep yourself together

"I'm not exactly sure what happened here, but I can assure you," he addresses the other alpha, looking sharp, "that whatever this _omega_ of mine had said was part of some unwanted prank on the both of us."

Note: he'll put his hand on the small of your back

The palm was heavy and warm, even through the layers of jacket.

"I'm sure you're innocent in all of this, and I have no issue with you personally, but my patience is rather short right now, so I'd appreciate some distance." Ugh, so amicable, even in the face of competition (even though it was fake). Who went and made Daichi so damn wholesome?

The younger alpha falters, tries to catch up, turns pallid. Suga can hear the enthusiasm drain from his veins like a waterfall, can almost feel the pain of humiliation as his face falls. It's enough to make him feel a heavy pang of guilt. Almost regrets it. _Almost_. Because as the man moves away Daichi leans over his neck and breathes hot against the shell of his ear. "A _word_ with you outside, please." He doesn't seem nearly as amused as Suga.

"Are you jealous?," he chirps, allowing the hand on the small of his back to lead him towards the exit.

The reply was humorless. "That was rather cruel, even for you." Oof.

He takes it in stride. "You're so easy to rile up... You get so mad every time."

"Maybe if my omega wasn't so unhinged I could let myself relax for once."

"Daichi," Suga enunciates, grabbing the attention of his Alpha enough for them to stop walking. The platform was open and sparse with people. "You were late... I thought I'd been stood up." No, he hadn't. "Reliable captain Sawamura... I'll be sure to let our teammates know you'll be ten minutes late to practice from now on. I'm sure they won't mind."

Daichi's face tightens with what could only be divine restraint. A pregnant moment passes between them, cut only by the chime of the arriving train, when his face pulls into something devious and spiteful. "I'll make you regret riling me up."

Suga has half a mind to temper himself before he really sets him off, really manages to dig down into something a little less pliant. He'd worked so hard on his plan to get them both where they were right now: a precipice. Countless key points scribbled down on the scrap paper in his head serving as a memory line should he ever get the chance to do it again.

He has the mind. But he doesn't listen to it.

So he takes a shaky inhale, steels himself like he knows he's about to attempt to pass through something solid, and speaks, "I'm not sure you can, Sawamura."

Ahh. He did it.

There's almost a visible, audible snap in Daichi's patience, like thick cord breaking against too much pressure. His jaw sets and the vein in his neck bulges with the surge of adrenaline. " _Omega,_ " he grinds out, lips lifting to the side in a rare snide grin, a flash of sharp canines in warning. His scent rolls off in peppery waves, thick, almost too much. It attaches to every omega molecule in Suga's body and pulls out a shiver, makes him lose his breath, makes his knees weak. He doesn't whimper but he feels the aborted attempt of one. He still has some pride left, enough to see just how far he can unravel the fraying sweater of Daichi's restraint. 

Note: you'll know you're there when you see his teeth

Note: don't fucking fall down

"We're going to have our date. You're going to behave." The weight of his hand turns into a squeeze. "You're not going to bother anyone else tonight. And after we're done, you're going to tell me how sorry you are. Don't even think about looking at someone else. And if you need to stop, use the word from before, do you remember it?"

The safeword Daichi had given him the first time their heat and rut had synced up, a promise and a pact that if it ever became too much or he needed a break, he could say it and Daichi would stop immediately. Of course, Suga hadn't used it then, and he wasn't expecting the use for it now. It was the fact that it needed to be brought up that had him spinning. Dumbly, he nodded. 

Koushi Sugawara was not a man who was easily left speechless. He could count on one hand the times in his life he had ever encountered such a situation, and prided himself on always having the final quip, the last laugh, the silencing jab. This was one of those times. The times of radio silence. 

Daichi, perfect Daichi with his normal hair and his normal interests, nearly bruising his sides with his grip, perfect vanilla Daichi with his even tones and resilient spirit, commanding him. Safe words, coming off his tongue, all Alpha, all smooth demanding undertones and warm breath in the shell of his ear. How could he ever compete with that? Suga was silent, his body filtering between cold and hot. 

Was Daichi truly mad enough to punish him? His sweet alpha with impossibly sexy thighs and calloused hands and a hesitant, blushing face at the mere request on being a little rougher, a little more primal, Commanding him with enough authority to truly silence him. Suga was sure he had finally pushed his limit. He felt both fear and excitement in spades. 

And now he was supposed to continue their date like normal? Was Daichi serious? How far would he take this? What kind of punishment lay in store for him? He doesn't even register boarding the train until the doors close behind him. 

It's not until they sit down that Suga finds himself taking a massive and shaky inhale. Was he sweating? He was sweating. He had to control his scent. Even without looking he could feel Daichi's gaze heavy upon him, and for the first time in his life, Suga felt the true distance between their genders. It was going to be four years worth of his bullshit that he was about to suffer for, he knew. But he finally had him _Alpha_ , and that mere fact alone was enough to spring his dick into life like they weren't about to hit the town.

Note: oh my god why is he so good at that

He folds, buries his face in the crook of his knees. His pants are cold and damp and smell of anise but he can't feel the discomfort, his body is way too alight for the minor inconvenience, willing the attempt of a half-chub to let it die with his pride. He'd lost. He'd well and truly lost. And to think it was his own game... A hand smooths over the fabric on his spine, Daichi, not speaking but passing his concern on regardless.

"I'm fine," Suga whispers, even though the car only had two other people in it, and they were seated well enough away that he didn't truly need to mind himself too much. The hand doesn't leave. Suga lifts his head, rose-tinted gaze and hazy eyes meeting sturdy brown. Smally, "you made me hard, idiot."

It's precious, the way Daichi turns pink, purses his lips together tighter, looks off into the passing scenery, and speaks a small, "oh," like he didn't realize he even had the power. But he doesn't apologize, doesn't comment further, and it takes but a minute for him to find the steely resolution he'd made earlier. (The memory alone was probably going to carry anger for a few weeks.)

Note: his level of restraint is way too damn high

Food was a small distraction. His hunger had left when the heat had risen, but he finds his plate empty by the end of it, with the heel of a boot hooked around the back of his ankle. Apparently he'd gone through an entire glass of water without even realizing it, ordered for himself, eaten an entire entrée. Had he and Daichi been having a conversation at all? He couldn't remember, oh god.

So, walking down a sparsely populated street in the main thoroughfare, with the sound of a chilled small town bustling a few blocks over, Daichi's hand wrapped firmly around his waist and his vision on the verge of complete blackout, it was only the intense focus Suga kept on keeping his shaking in check that kept him in the present. Who knew. It was all he could ramble about in his brain. Who knew. Who knew that Daichi could be this way in public, keeping him pressed close and heavily scented, teasing him with hot breath and dangerous looks. Who knew Daichi could lead him around quite so easily. Suga put up a brat's fight, the gamble he took to keep his Alpha intrigued, angry, and horny, but both of them knew. It was the power struggle that had always been so fun, but it had never been quite so charged.

Suga had never experienced so much of Daichi's _Alpha_ , either. Not the constant oppression that alpha pheromones always created, nor the intense hazy feeling buzzing at the top of his skull for such a long period of time. So, of course Suga was shaking, of course he was hot with all the things he had been imagining since the moment they'd gotten on the train. But still, whether by true cruelty or divine celibacy, Daichi seemed focused, disregarding Suga's obvious discomforts; comfortable. It was Suga's game, but he had lost. He'd forgotten what they'd even gone out for in the first place.

"Daichi," he breaks, sound escaping his mouth in a force that almost feels like he's about to throw up. Against the warm fabric of his alpha's coat, he can feel dark eyes turn heavy upon him. He can't look. He knows his face is wildly flushed, dizzy and weak in appearance. Knows that Daichi can see it anyway. "Hotel... I wanna go."

There's a pause. Daichi seems to consider it, stone-faced like he was counting numbers. But, in the moments after his gaze turns from the road to the omega, his cheeks tinge a soft pink, his jaw sets. They'd never gone to a love hotel before. It was... well, not something Daichi had ever considered to be in his future. An upstanding captain, the neighborhood good-boy, helping grandmas take their groceries in and setting a ball to his younger brothers in his backyard. These were all things Suga knew. Daichi was predictable. He was easy to read. He was perfect.

He was maybe still a little mad at him.

Because though he pulls out his phone and types in a search on the map, his thumb hesitates, hovers over one of the results, and his eyes turn back to the one currently dripping off his side. "Beg for it," he commands, low and purposeful.

Suga levels his partner with a stare. It's long, silent, and highly charged. His face flushes between heated and sour then back again, finally settling in a bizarre marriage of the two. "Daichi~" His voice this time was pleading, like a child asking for their toy back. If he hadn't been already utterly bested in his own game, he'd stretch it out more, or maybe do just that-- beg. He could beg until Daichi's legs gave out. Maybe they'd fuck right there in the street. Get arrested. Never get a job. Become denizens together. No, no. He could do this. 

But was he serious? Daichi hadn't moved since his command, gloved thumb dancing testingly over the directions to the nearest hotel but making no move to actually advance their night. "Daichi," he says again, this time more wobbly, more heated, and that doesn't seem to work either. He was just standing there, all Alpha and all Daichi. So why was he hard again? "P-please. To the hotel... I really wanna go."

He could do better than that, beg prettier-- he'd done it plenty of times in horny jests among the rest of their teammates. But he's so close to actually falling down that he's not sure the words would come out coherent the way both of them wanted. He was so, so utterly defeated.

But it was enough. Despite his airs, it was hard for any Alpha to deny a defeated, submissive, wanting omega. People could talk airs all they wanted, claim they'd evolved past their brutish natures, but it was all a lie. It didn't take a scholar or a scientist to know that.

His hand was taken, a brisk walk and short wait for a bus that Suga didn't recognize. Daichi crowded him the entire way, with one hand in the overhead grip and another so close to Suga, but no, no, not touching. Suga sat still, too, if only by command or perhaps miracle.

The novelty of the love hotel was just enough to bring him out of his haze enough to take it in a little. The check-in where the clerk wasn't visible, the enormous array of room types, the feeling of luxury being overridden by the sounds of porn playing on the tv (Daichi shut that off before anything else was said or done, but Suga hadn't minded it). The bedsheets were silky and pearly and had captured his attention over the rest of what the room had to offer. His fingers had just graced the second layer when a dull thump pulled his attention in time for Daichi's voice to reach him.

His jacket was off and in a pile on the floor, a puddle of dark green and faux fur lining. Dark eyes were fixed on him, and his tongue skirted his bottom lip. "Suga. Sit down on the bed and start explaining to me what you were doing with that guy at the cafe.” Daichi paused for effect, slowly unzipping the hoodie he’d had on underneath his coat, his eyes narrowing (although his lips twitched in a small smirk). “And when you’re done, tell me what you’re going to do to fix that, _vice captain_.”

Aah. Suga shivered, palm spreading over the linens as he settled onto them. He pursed his lips, sparing Daichi a sidelong look as the room exaggerated their distance. The blatant erotiscm of the room and its amenities had been just enough of a reset for Suga to test the waters again.

Daichi's Voice reached him smoothly, the sound of layers being shed a backdrop to low tones. A command... An urge for him to grovel. To stroke Daichi's ego, and to let Daichi strip away his own. He was already hard, leaking between his legs. If it wasn't for his coat and winter layers, he was sure his alpha would have noticed, and taken advantage of it as well. So, he played cute, despite his raging horniness. "Alpha," he began, pleading with his eyes, "you were taking so long I was beginning to forget your face... I was lonely." Then he licked his lips, mimicking the man before him in a daring jab.

“Suga,” he growled lowly, shucking the sweatshirt off and his shirt followed soon after, taking a moment to let Suga drink in the sight of him before speaking up again. “I try very, very hard to maintain myself and be a model captain for our kouhais to look up to.” He began, hands lowering to his hips, the metallic clinking of his belt filling the space between them. 

“I pride myself on keeping my composure when things go awry around us. I’m good at it. And yet, here you are, my vice-captain, doing everything to turn me into a wild beast.” The leather slid audibly over the grains of his denim pants, slowly, while the Alpha held firm eye contact. The belt joined the pile of clothes, his straining erection prominent through the front of his pants. Peppered scent filled the room, spicy, reminding Suga of the tea clinging to the grains of his pants. He didn't get to drink that one, so he was going to be sure to drink his Alpha instead.

“Well, Omega, congratulations. You succeeded. I’m going to make sure you never forget my face.” He smirked knavishly, hooking his thumbs through his beltloops and lowering his jeans just enough for his fully erect cock to spring free from the jeans. 

“You know what to do.”

This was what he wanted. Ultimately, wholly, undeniably, this dominant side of Daichi had always been his goal with his teasing. But he hadn't expected it to be so much. Daichi was almost too good at this, as if stepping into the primal role of Alpha completely was easy, or rather comfortable for him. Or maybe Suga had just truly pushed his buttons to the point of no return. He knew punishment was waiting for him, but he had never once seen his alpha quite so... delicious.

But seeing him present his body to him, waiting to be serviced and commanding Suga with his implications... He shivered, feeling slick roll hot down his thighs. His clothes were going to be ruined at this rate. But he was far too aroused to care, vision having gone rosy long ago. He took in a shaky breath, face boiling, and scuttled close to his alpha. He hadn't even taken his coat off yet. But he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around those cannon legs he'd come to love so much. He nuzzled, hummed, then gave a kitten's glance up to Daichi's face, half eclipsed by the very prominent erection he was supposed to be sucking. "Alpha," he breathed, basking in his scent. How had he come to be like this? It was embarrassing. Where had his pride gone? His jests, his quips, melting away with the first lick of the throbbing length.

The first touch had Daichi stifling a sound. The second, and long drag of tongue from base to tip enough to bring out a groan and a hand to compose himself. Suga was playing to every horny stereotype, but maybe that was okay, because he felt good, even submitting like this, and Daichi was feeling good, too. They could mumble about it later if they needed to, but for now it was nice enough just to have the familiar weight of his alpha's cock in his mouth, the scent of his partner rolling over and through him. It's gentle fingers pushing through his hair that has him feeling the affection, though.

A noise of effort, the push of fingers asking for the omega to give his voice some attention. “T-Take off your clothes. Slowly. But keep at it with your mouth as much as you can.”

He could do that, pushing up a little higher onto his knees and pushing the length deeper into his mouth. He could go all the way, but not yet. His overcoat, soft beige fabrics and fluffed fur hood slipped off first. One shoulder at first, unwilling to let go of muscled legs long enough to streamline the process. He took his time, mouth hot around the swollen head of Daichi's cock. No one could say Suga was of poor service, regularly enthusiastic about his lack of gag reflex and proving it to his boyfriend many, many times. And he enjoyed it, too. The feeling of great power of making his big strong Alpha come undone so simply, so easily, so enjoyably. But this time there was no haste, no sense of urgency in his actions to lead Daichi around by his pleasure. It was not his turn. He had his fun. So, he enjoyed the shallow sucking and tender licks he provided the other with a sense of reverence, a sense of complete submission. Daichi's hand in his hair was reward enough, for now.

  
Then a tug, a sound of pleasure from above him. He remembers he's supposed to be stripping, with his coat in a heap behind him like a fallen cape. It was fitting, at least. He released the length, licking his lips as an afterthought before pulling his knit sweater over his head and tossing it to join the growing mess of the room. He was on his knees. How could he take his pants off without completely ruining their rhythm? By all means, Daichi still had his on, too, though the straining wet dick demanding for its presence to be known out of the top of his belt was obviously not the usual sense of style his Alpha presented himself with. 

"Fuck," Daichi hisses, and the word has Suga surprised. Daichi Sawamura, cursing? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. His thighs were shaking with what Suga deemed to be restraint. Looking up at him was a blessing of dark, heady eyes and warm cheeks, something soft in the mix of it. Daichi wasn't brutish by nature. Too good, too pure, Suga wanted to bring him all the way down to his level of dirty. Maybe that was a little evil, though.

“Suga, you’re too good at this.” His exhale wobbled, the fingers in Suga’s hair pressing gently into his scalp to encourage the motions. 

Suga picks back up, takes his time at the head, sucks from the side when his pants shimmy over the curve of his ass, boxers and all. The scent of slick is strong enough that even Suga does a double-take. He's not in heat, right? The timing was all off, and his mind was fairly clear... Whatever it was was affecting his mate, gaze growing glossier by the second, salivating enough to force him to swallow loudly. "Is this good?" He asks before he realizes he can find his voice, light eyes seeking approval with a heady gaze.

“Incredible.” Daichi mused aloud, shivering and gripping harder on Suga’s hair to get him moving faster, deeper. But it makes the omega puff out a laugh, a soft and pleasant sound, removed from the lewdness between them. He hadn't meant his ministrations-- though he was grateful to accept his praise nonetheless-- but rather the state of his clothes. No matter, it seemed, because his Alpha was already too engrossed in Suga's mouth to bother with much else. Suga could be patient. He could wait his turn. He could be good and pretty and Omega and take that familiar length all the way into his throat with little more than a sigh and a flutter of his lashes. If Daichi wanted to use his mouth, he could have it. He took him a little bit faster, a little bit deeper. Was he going to cum in his mouth? It would be a rare treat, if he was, though he doubted Daichi's resolve. The few times it had happened before had been followed by a flurry of apologies and pale expressions. But maybe today...

The air was too thick. Between Daichi's voice and his praises and the tugs on his hair the omega had reached his limit, and finally pressed the heel of his hand firmly between his legs in search for some--any-- relief. He moans, mouth vibrating around the heat on his tongue. He nearly comes from just the sensation alone, lips parting from the head in a wet and heated pull for air. "Daichi," he croaks. Damn it.

"Koushi," oh god, anything but that. He needed something to ground him, not the rumbling tones of his name falling from lips he desperately wanted to kiss. "Show me. Show me how badly you want me." The fingers fall from his hair and trace the edge of his face, brush against the rise of his cheeks, his beauty mark, misty dovewing lashes.

Commands he could work with, happily. He hummed, eyes flitting upwards through ashen lashes again to engrave his Alpha's expressions into his mind. Thank god he wasn't in his heat. His mind would have never been able to capture all the details like he could now. Though, he wasn't against requesting him to try it again once he was.

 _Show me_. Yeah, now there were getting places. Good places, places Suga wanted to be from the start. The play was fun and sexy and new but in the end what he ultimately longed for was the slap of Daichi against his ass, the ache and the pleasure all together with calloused hands holding his body. He was still young, wasn't he?

He hardly needed the command; it was with almost dizzying eagerness that Suga dropped his pants and underwear and climbed onto the bed, ass exposed for his Alpha's eyes. Wet, leaking, empty. Despite himself, his cheeks warmed, but in place where his shame should've been was a growing sense of desire. He was playing at all of his gender's stereotypes, still. Begging, presenting himself, submitting. But it was Daichi. "Please," he breathes, pulling his cheeks apart in a move he knows Daichi can't resist, pretty hole wet and empty.

He doesn't resist. The rest of his clothes are off in an instant and Suga can feel the bed shift as Daichi presses his knee onto the duvet. A low growl follows it, " _Omega_ ," and this time he can't hold back the small whimper, lets it fall out of his lungs in the air between them. Calloused hands grip his ass and pull him even further exposed, thumbs tracing the edge of slicked muscle.

" _Ah-_ ," a short sound, then fuller, more honeyed, a little whorish when a tongue plunges in. 

He loves everything Daichi does to him.

He circles Suga's hole, sucks a little, laps up the saccharine fluid like water for a thirsty man. Stray drips roll down the creamy plane of his inner thighs like he's in heat. He was sure Daichi could've plunged into him without disruption, had he wanted to. He panted, thinking of it, before turning to glance over his shoulder to beg, "please, Daichi, a-already... You can-- just fuck me already. I want you."

It pauses the ministrations. Suga would be disappointed if he didn't know it meant something better was coming. He sucked in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, feeling hands encircle his body. And then Daichi is lifting him and he's making a sound from the sheer surprise of it all, and there's his Alpha's cock right there between the plush of his ass and he's so terribly ready for it, but he doesn't enter. 

“Suga. Look.” He breathed out, mouthing at Suga's shoulder and nipping love bites into the pale skin, hands roaming over his chest, fingers circling his nipples. Hanging on the wall in front of them was a full-body mirror, positioned perfectly to capture their lewd acts.

He sees himself, he sees Daichi. And it's a heavy beat in time that he simply stares, sees his chest heaving, before the realization settles over him and his skin turns a brilliant and dangerous shade of crimson. Even for him, somehow this was nearly too much. His eyes snap closed and he threw his head into the dip of his Alpha's neck and lets out a warbled sound. "No, Daichi, don't bully me." But his cock was still painfully erect, his ass leaking, body empty and begging to be filled. It's a lot but he doesn't dare stop him. 

“I could say the same to you, Omega.” He growled lowly, moving his mouth away from that tempting gland and instead settling for the back of Suga’s neck, biting and sucking a prominent hickey into the delicate skin. “I’m going to mark you all over. Places only you and me will know about.” He slowly let go of his boyfriend and settled back into a sitting position, legs apart. 

He supposed he had been rather cruel to Daichi. His flippant remarks and wanton gestures as if he'd ever, ever cheat on him. They both knew-- it was an absurd thought, laughable to anyone even within just the realm of their acquaintances. But Suga had still gone and made the implication, had batted his lashes at a nameless man with a face he couldn't remember, and pushed and pushed and pushed until finally his Alpha pushed back. He deserved this. But still, somehow it felt cruel. 

“You’re going to sit between my legs and prepare yourself for me. Your eyes are not to leave the mirror. Is that clear?"

His eyes fluttered shut again, wetness teasing the corner of his eyes, and he pursed his lips. He wanted Daichi to kiss him, to hold him and touch him and fuck him until the idea of existing outside of just him was impossible, he wanted to be made completely Daichi's. He always wanted that, but by his own punishment now he wanted it even more. If only Daichi would eat him until every part of his body turned mottled and the entire world would know to fuck off. He sucked in a breath, chest wracking with pleasure and desire and everything all at once, and he held back his tears. He couldn't let Daichi think he was crying because of his demands-- he wasn't. 

"I-I'm--" his voice sounded blown out, and he trips over his words in surprise at how weak he comes off, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth to regain some semblance of composure. Finally, slowly, his eyes return to the mirror. He's an absolute mess, skin scorched with embarrassment and eyes redlined and puffy against the cream of his skin. Daichi's arms are on his body and already there are forming bruises of hickeys dotting the bow of his neck. He can't refuse him. Every nerve in his body was cloying, bleeding with the feeling of omega, unable to do anything except watch himself lower his fingers past his painful erection and to his empty hole. It's nothing compared to how his Alpha could do it, it never is, but it's at the very least something to fill him, and even if it was just that, he hears himself let out a small and broken sound as his body opened easily around two fingers.

His body hummed, and even with two sets of eyes on him, Suga continued. Did he always look this way? Lips shining and body lithe and opening so sweetly for Daichi whenever he touched him, wherever he touched him. It's not enough by a long shot, and he's going slowly like he knows Daichi wants him to, so he curls his arm up and behind them to touch the soft short hairs on his Alpha's neck and plunges deeper, hastily adding a third finger as he tilts his hips in an effort to show a bit more to Daichi in the reflection.

Maybe he was sort of a whore. But just for him.

Slick covers his hand and Daichi's stare goes impossibly dark, teeth clenching together when the omega began to rock his hips in an effort for more. It's a second more and finally he breaks, he can't keep watching anymore. He scoops his omega up by the hips and pulls his fingers out with a resonating growl. " _Mine,_ " he breathes, rough, hot against the curve of Suga's ear. It's a fast shove with his hands to put Suga right where he's wanted and a snap of hips and press of hard fingers. His cock hits inside hard, the angle strange with Suga sitting on his lap, but it feels good. It's not worth the energy to restrain himself with all of his sounds like he normally would. Daichi hits him in all the right places and the walls of the hotel have no ears, even as he watches himself bounce in the mirror

There were no more demands, no more teasing words coming from his deep tones, only low growls and desperate sounds. Between the pornographic slap of skin on skin, his airy bursts of noise, Daichi's rumbling and biting, belatedly Suga realizes that Daichi had forgotten entirely about a condom. Hot. Shit, it was so incredibly sexy. How far had he pushed to make him like this? Notes, fuck, what were his notes?

He braces his hand against hard thigh, still handsome features pressed hot into the boat of his neck with his other hand still roaming through dark hair. He still hadn't taken his eyes off the mirror. Daichi had told him to watch. His mouth watered, body fevered and full. His cock was dripping pathetically and Daichi's knot was beginning to swell. He wouldn't last much longer. "Please, kiss me..." 

A tongue immediately slips into his mouth, fingers soft but guiding against his jaw. It's hot, Daichi tastes sweet and tangy and _good_ , he lets him remap his mouth and suck on his tongue until it hurts. When fingers move to his chest to pinch at hardened pink nipples, it pulls a high sound out of his chest and his body clenches, squeezes around the cock stretching him open and he shudders, feeling everything come to a head as his vision blurred into white.

And then.

Nothing.

His body is livewire, hot, shaking, tense, but he doesn't come. His hole squeezes around a length that was no longer there, his vision filters back in and he sees dark hair against his shoulder, the slick-soaked head of his mate's cock hard and angry between his legs. He'd pulled out? Why? _Why?_

It brings him to tears of frustration.

"Daichi, _Alpha_ \--," he begs, voice gravelly. 

The cockhead finds him before he can finish his plea, sinking slow, stretching him hot and deliberate the whole way. He can feel all of it. He can feel each labored breath against his shoulder. The motions start slow, agonizingly slow, and Suga knows he's doing it on purpose because he can hear the strained sounds next to his ear. They both want to come, and Daichi was fighting his knot. _Why, why, why?_

"Please, more, _please._ "

"Hf." Suga's not sure if it's an indignant sound or one of exertion, but both of his arms are being taken by strong hands, pulled back against Daichi's sides while a rough buck of hips has him dipping forward. There's nothing for him to balance against now that Daichi has taken his wrists. Broad chest follows him next, draped over his back in a full mount, one arm behind his back and the other leverage as the alpha finally started in on him good. It's rough and just short of rhythmless, primal like his rut, but with lips pressing into the knobs of his spine instead of teeth. Kisses sweet against the light sweat on his back, the craggy sound of his moans and breathing, the pinprick of pain as Daichi sucked another mark into his skin.

Again, relief washed over the omega. Finally. Daichi's hips, his cock, his arms, his scent. It was rare for him to feel so overwhelmed. Euphoric, yes, but overwhelmed by scent and presence. Before he can even realize it, he's reaching climax again, and he's stopped, _again_ , cock squeezed in the hold of a fist, angry and dripping almost as if just out of spite. He doesn't--can't _\--_ come but he still feels the off echo of ecstasy rush through him. He doesn't quite understand, only knows that his body was feeling more and more like fishing line against a raging tide, pulled thinner and thinner with every time his body was denied release.

"Daichi, _please_ ," he cries, and though he means for it to sound like an actual plea for mercy, the rasp of his voice and the pinkness of his lips he knows casts a rosy tint to his words, his gaze heavy as he looks over his mottled shoulder. Daichi is all he can sense, sweet and rough and full of love despite his frustration. It's so endearing in the moment that he nearly forgets to be salty about Daichi's hand preventing him from coming. 

His spine bowed and his body squeezed around the angry cock that was piercing through him. He couldn't think straight, with loud desperate sounds forcing their way out of his throat and his eyes wet with tears and sweat, his sweet Daichi slamming into him like his body had been made for it. Maybe he had. " _Auh, a-ah!_ Da-ichi, _hf_ -," he's not even sure his Alpha can hear him now, "I'm yours, I'm alr--already yours. Ahh!" The hand on his cock releases and pleasure rushes to greet freedom, coming hard and shaking as Daichi pushes for a final heavy time into him, feeling like a stripped screw. 

The knot inside him swelled, pushing his body further apart, and then spilled into him. Angry hot pulses deep in his body, the twitch of heavy balls against his slicked hole and the pressure building inside him. Finally, Suga let's his tears spill over, body flush against his Alpha and chest screaming for air in heavy drags. "I'm already yours," he says brokenly, shuddering again and squeezing himself around the thick knot locking them together. "Ca-captain, Alpha, Daichi, I'm yours, I'm yours." The taste of salt hits his lips, and it's only then that Suga realizes how heavily tears were spilling out of his puffy eyes. "I'll be good." 

It's the basest form of submission, something he's only ever reached in his heats. An earnest apology for all the frivolous teasing and jesting. It's the break from his ego by the demand of cock and roughness, it's more than Suga had bargained for but not unwelcome. Daichi was never violent.

“Suga! Suga, shh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Panic flares through his scent for a moment, hands smoothing over the body beneath him in worry. Worry that he’d gone too far and hurt his boyfriend, but there was nothing in Suga’s scent indicating that he was hurt or upset- only the sickeningly sweet scent of Omega in complete submission.

Daichi pressed Suga close against his chest in a loving embrace, gently rocking him back and forth as much as he could with their bodies fixed together and sensitive. “Koushi. Omega.. I love you so much. You were so good. I’m sorry if I was too rough. Please forgive me.” He apologized genuinely, allowing his scent to freely fill the room with comfort, protection. Satisfaction. “You’re mine. And I’m yours. Body and soul.”

A break in the tears, a sound of muffled laughter. At least, Daichi hadn't rattled his brain into mush, probably. "Yeah, mine, I love you," he says, keeping his eyes closed and body open, voice cracking. Yours, Mine. Even without Daichi's permanent mark, he knew, even without his entire body smelling like Daichi, dripping with his seed and scent, he knew. They had time. Neither of them was going anywhere. As the smooth scent of Alpha filled the room, all warm heavy notes and sparks of pepper, he felt his body sink into the chest behind him. 

A warm buzz settled over his skin, and he can't quite tell if he's actually vibrating or if it's in his head, but it's enough to keep him warm against the cooling sweat on his skin and Daichi's breath on his neck. Suga cants his head to the side, forehead bumping against the hard line of his alpha's jaw, and nuzzles. Complacent, cuddly, omega. "Daichi," _I love you, you're amazing, you can have all of me, let's get married, please mark me, make me yours forever_ , "I can't walk. Please take responsibility for your actions." A smile, a hand reaching up to pull his face a little bit closer for a kiss, chaste and on the cheek. If they weren't bound in their current position, he'd have turned around to embrace broad shoulders long ago. For now, he'd let Daichi wrap around him, empty into him. Suga could hold him later. 

"I'm sorry," he says, and Daichi presses his lips into the curve of his neck.

"You're always gonna make trouble. But I'm going to love you anyway."

"Mm.."

"No more flirting with other alphas just to get a rise out of me, okay?"

"Haha, boo."

"Koushi."

"I promise."

Note: he _can_ be pushed harder than you think   
(Additional note: but don't do it too often)

Note: you'll be sore 

Note: delete these notes later, you don't need them anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda half-beta'd. I am very bad with changing tense but I try to write what sounds good to me, sorry for the flippy floppy tense of this story, I tried to fix it as best I could.
> 
> To be honest with yall the reason this is so similar to "Story of Their Fifth Day" is because this rp was based on elements from that story. Certain lines and wording choices were taken from it that you'll see echoed here.
> 
> Suga is pretty spicy, especially in the Manga. S4 has done a good job of actually showing how unhelpful he is to Daichi most of the time. Daichi is definitely the parent that scolds his child for getting into a fight where Suga is the type to ask 'but did you win?'
> 
> I think as a couple Daisuga has a lot of back and forth (especially in their early college days). Suga seems the type to have a kind of slow build on his bs until finally he pushes Daichi over the edge every few months or so lol. I would like to write a very dominant and alpha Daichi, but I think it would have to be in his rut. Daichi isn't the type to do anything based on his initial feelings. And he definitely lives by the phrase "don't let there be any regrets".
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you wanna talk about a/b/o or haikyuu in general feel free to send me a message.
> 
> Critique always welcome, good or bad.


End file.
